


Organized System

by windandthestars



Category: Sanctuary (TV)
Genre: Community: sanctuary_bingo, Episode: s04e13 Sanctuary for None: part 2, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-01-22
Updated: 2012-01-22
Packaged: 2017-10-30 02:14:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 508
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/326646
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/windandthestars/pseuds/windandthestars
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Magnus laughs lightly at the face Kate pulls, part disbelief, part genuine excitement at the revelation.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Organized System

**Author's Note:**

  * For [rebeccavoy](https://archiveofourown.org/users/rebeccavoy/gifts).



> Set post Sanctuary For None (spoilers!). For Sanctuary Bingo (gym). Written because Becca was having a bit of a sad.

Kate's trying to get another cardio circuit before another one of those new fangled staff meetings, which department was supposed to be meeting again at three was beyond her. Trying to ,because despite the fact they've been here two weeks Magnus' construction crew still hasn't finished up work on this wing of the new Sanctuary. Apparently, housing for her residents was more important than not driving her employees insane with the constant noise and occasional explosion of dust from a wall or the ceiling.

"Dammit." Kate yells, slamming her hand down on the treadmill's off button after almost jumping clear off the machine.

"Problem?"

Kate looks up and almost laughs at the calm, unruffled expression on Magnus' face. "Aren't these walls supposed to be sound proof or dust proof or something?"

"When they're done." Magnus takes a step inside and presses a button beside the doorway, causing a translucent door to slide down from the top. "How are you settling in?"

It's direct, more direct than the Magnus Kate remembers, but she knows that's how things work now. It's been working out well for the most part, this new dynamic between the two of them, except for times like now, when her forwardness startles Kate.

"Uh, fine." Kate toes at the matting on the treadmill before looking up again. "All my stuff's unpacked."

"Will's not working you too hard?"

Kate sighs. It doesn't feel quite right with the four of them split up, Magnus still entrenched in construction and reestablishing her network, and Will in charge of her and some of the other staff, Hank having become the head of the tech division. Even the Big Guy wasn't around like he had been. He'd taken over her old job, liaising with the Hollow Earth abnormals and the Sanctuary. "No. He's been great actually. He even found me someone to do a lot of my paperwork. All the boring requisitions and stuff. Apparently some people like doing that stuff. If only I'd known that before."

Magnus laughs lightly at the face Kate pulls, part disbelief, part genuine excitement at the revelation. "If you think he could spare you, then I need your help with something this afternoon. It seems the contents of the Old City catacombs were disturbed in the rush to empty out the space."

"Before you blew it up." Kate can't resist adding.

"Well yes, there was that, but that hardly has any baring on the current state of disarray. I though perhaps because you had spent so much time poking around my archives you could help me reconstruct them."

There had never been any sort of organized system that Kate could figure out, but she wasn't about to tell the bosslady that, not with the adorablely hopeful look on her face. "Tell your boys to lay off the power tools and I'll head down to- wherever, when I finish up here, unless you need me now."

"I'll go see what I can do about the noise." Magnus smirks lightly. "And I'll meet you in my office."


End file.
